Dragon Ball AG After Goku
by Gray Fox2
Summary: Read the bloody story and find out. -Hiss-
1. Hidden Past

Chapter 1  
  
Hidden Past   
  
A flash of the future...   
  
_When Jasmine woke up she didn't recognize where she was, nor did she recognize the boy beside her.....then a memory clicked...just one, but a memory just the same.....John...that was his name, and she realized where she was...the exact same place where the infamous Cell games had taken place...this whole area was now a park to commend her uncle and her grandpa.....then another memory clicked...her father, Goten; her mother, Bra; her grandparents, Vegeta, Bulma, ChiChi, and Goku; and her uncles Gohan and Trunks. She looked over at her twin brother.....her eyes filling with tears as she realized what had obviously happened..._   
  
The Present...   
  
"MISS JASMINE WOULD YOU KINDLY NOT DAYDREAM IN CLASS?" the teacher asked sternly.  
  
Jasmine jerked erect thinking as she did 'oh gosh mom and dad'll kill me! I'll be cut off from training if I fall asleep in class again!!' Out loud she said, "It won't happen again ma'am I promise." the teacher glared at her for a few seconds before turning back to the board...  
  
Jasmines best friend and cousin, Pan, leaned toward her, "I tried to wake you up but you were out cold...what did you do train yourself to death last night? you know what Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra will say about that."  
  
"Yeah..."Jasmine said, "so whats going on with you and Damian tonight?"  
  
"Nothing," Pan replied, Jasmine was pleased to notice the cherry red blush on her cousin's cheeks, "What about with you and Alec?" this time Pan was rewarded with a deep blush...  
  
"Well....don't tell anyone but he's asked me to an N'Sync concert," Jasmine said drawing a squeal of envy from Pan and a stern look from the teacher, "SH I'll give the details later Pan!" That night after school and the concert... Jasmine smiled slightly as she crawled into bed in the room she shared with her twin brother, John. He looked up from his books when she came in and said, "have fun sis?"  
  
"You know me bro...how'd your date with Casey go?"  
  
"Good...I'll see you in the morning...good night."  
  
"Good night" was her sleepy reply. A flash of the Future... The games had been over for years...even the deadly Majin Buu had been defeated. Then one day a mega demonic force had come back...it was an ugly mixture of Cell, Majin Buu, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginu force...there had been an all out battle between the Z fighters and the demon...but without Goku they were lost... The Present... Jasmine sat bolt upright in bed....what were these dreams? why did SHE of all people have them? why why why what what what!!! too many whys and whats....and hows and whens for that matter. Too many questions too few answers...she would go to the temple tomorrow to seek out more answers...  
  
**Author's Notes:**   
  
I hope you liked it. I think it might be a little confusing so I'll explain a little about the plot now...Jasmine, John and Pan are very close since there're hardly any other kids around where they live but since they're cousins they all date different people. then one day in their peaceful lives something drastic happens and right after that a battle that will change earth..... 


	2. Everlasting Tragety

Chapter 2  
  
Everlasting Tragety...   
  
When Jasmine woke up the next morning she got up for school, as usual, and Instant Transmitted over to Pan's for breakfast and the walk to schoool, as usual, (her parents were always out training or something like that) but when she got there something was wrong...her parents were there....they NEVER came over to Uncle Gohan's and Aunt Videl's...why now? and...WHY on Earth were they crying? MAN THERE WERE THOSE WHYS AGAIN!!! She decided that she asked too many questions. Suddenly...  
  
A flash of the Future...   
  
_The Demon had chased everyone. Killing without mercy...that was the one thing Jasmine hated most of all, killing without mercy or a good reason...she tolerated killing if there was a reason and if the killer showed mercy but she did NOT tolerate killing without good reason or mercy..._  
  
Present...   
  
"W..why's everyone crying? W..what happened? IS IT GRANDPA GOKU?!?!?!" she shrieked with sudden fright...for her grandpa had been seriously ill for a while now and no one, not even Gohan was as close to him as she herself was...he had been the one to name her and the one who had taught her everything she knew....she was the strongest of all of the fighters, always accepted Goku himself, and if something had happened to him she'd just die...  
  
Her father came up to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders, "Jasmine honey you knew he wouldn't be there forever, one day he just had to move on dear."  
  
"NOOOO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT! HE CAN'T BE DEAD HE CAN'T BE NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!" she flew off as fast and hard as she could...not paying any attention to where she was going...As it turned out she wound up where the Cell games were held all of those years ago..even before her dad and that is ANCIENT. She heard a sound behind her and turned around swiftly to see the rogue Android 17, "Oh! you scared me!"  
  
"Heard about Goku...I'm sorry Jas." he said using his familiar nickname for her, "He was a good person...I'm so so sorry," he looked scared when she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"E..everyone knew him longer than me!!!! I'm even younger than John and he's my twin brother!!!! Everyone had more time to spend with him!!!" Jasmine wailed closing her eyes trying to stop the tears...her eyes snapped open when she felt 17's arms close around her in a hug.  
  
"Hey don't worry Jas...he lived a happy life and I'm sure he's happy now....now, do you want to go back with me?"  
  
"I..I guess so...staying out here won't bring him back to me."  
  
The two flew home, Goten was out in the yard waiting...he gathered her into a hug the moment her feet hit the ground whispering softly, "shhhhh my little Jas band (his nickname for her, OBVIOUSLY it drove her crazy)."  
  
"Daddy I'm not a Jazz band!" she scolded, "W..where's Grandpa Vegeta? is he ok? (aside from Jasmine and Gohan Vegeta cared the most about"Kakkarrot")"  
  
"He'll live but he's really sad. Come on...boy am I glad we don't have to save the world now...it would be too painful...fighting right after Dad died."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Together, Father and daughter walked into the house to face the rest of their family and friends...   
  
A different twist of a flash from the past...   
  
_Goku was out in the yard playing with his 3 grand children when Vegeta came in, Jasmine immediately ran up to hug him shouting, "YAY! GRAMPA VEGETA'S HERE!!!" Goku and Vegeta both got a good chuckle at that.  
  
Vegeta said, still smiling, "Well Jasmine I see you're still alive, I thought for sure you'd get killed with that curiosity of yours!"  
  
"Grandpa thats only cats and I am NOT a cat!"_   
  
Present...   
  
Jasmine stared at the bed where her beloved Grandpa was laying...she was only awair of Two things...life would be empty without him, and that her family would help her through.   
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
In case you haven't noticed by now, Goku has died. It shocks everyone, most of all Jasmine but she knows life must gand o on thats what keeps her from dying of grief. 


	3. Life Continues

Chapter 3  
  
Life Continues  
  
A flash of the future... _  
  
The mixed up demon had come to earth for one reason...to kill the only weakness that ALL of the Fighters had...Jasmine. Jasmine alone was loved by EVERY fighter...even Android 17 loved her, she was lovable and kind and believed strongly in fighting for what was right. The demon called itself Carismo. Carismo hated love and kindness so that made him want to kill Jasmine even more..._  
  
The Present...  
  
Jasmine jerked erect with a scream, waking everyone and bringing her Grandpa and her Dad running, "Jasmine honey what's wrong?" Goten asked anxiously.  
  
"I..I'm fine...just a bad dream, honestly...go back to bed Daddy." Jasmine said, laying back down and falling asleep again. The next day... Jasmine walked into the classroom for the first time in 3 weeks...Pan and John were with her...as they came in their friends gathered around them and gave Pan and Jasmine hugs while they just shook John's hand. Alec, Jasmine's b/f, kissed her on the cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry Jas I wish I could have done something to help you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, he's lived through more than any of us could even hope to." was her reply.  
  
Damien, Pan's b/f, only hugged her and Jasmine noticed that he looked at them weirdly, "Yo Jasmine," he called, "can I talk to you privately for a sec?"  
  
"Ummm...sure," she replied cautiously gaining a weird look from Pan.  
  
'I know he's hiding something but it's obvious that he doesn't want to say what it is in front of Pan...maybe I should make a cover up...' "What about? The...ummm...the Suprise party for your dad?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah," he said catching on quickly.  
  
"Suprise party?!" squealed Pan, "Ooh can I help?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah, you can...." Jasmine thought with all her might, "...you can organize the guest list, you know all of his family!" she lied quickly.  
  
"Oh ok sure...you two go ahead now!" Pan said cheerfully.  
  
When they were out of Pan's sight both Damien and Jasmine could breath again, "So what did you want to see me about?" she asked at last.  
  
"Well I know you've been hiding it from your family but I think that you're having some sort of dreams or something, many times in class you cry out or start crying or something...what are you having dreams about?" he asked looking very concerned.  
  
"Me? Dreams? Thats a laugh you know my dad and Grandpa train me so hard I can't dream," she tried to cover it up.  
  
"I don't believe you!" he said, "look just be careful, not everyone will be able to keep an eye on you...Um I take that back, you know what? forget we had this tald!" he said before running back over to Pan and kissing her...  
  
'That was weird...'Jasmine thought 'what did he mean by "not everyone will be able to keep an eye on you" ? I'm confused, These dreams make less and less sense...' She walked slowly back over to the crowd, deciding that she'd ask her dad and mom about it that night...  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
Ok so Jasmine's having weird dreams, Damien and her family are all starting to act weird around her like they're afraid that she'll be attacked, what does all of this mean? Will Jasmine live to be an adult? Or does fate have other things in store for her? Find out on the next Chapter of DragonBall AG! "Past Finally Revealed" 


	4. Past Finally Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
Past Finally Revealed  
  
Jasmine walked into her parents room and sat on the bed looking at them, her dad looked up from his battle plans and quickly hid them from her, "What is it Jas Band I'm kinda busy," Goten said.  
  
"Daddy don't call me Jas band! I wanted to know about my past, Damien said something about you guys not being able to keep an eye on me 24/7 and I WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SO DANGED IMPORTANT! Tell me about my past Dad! I HAVE to know someday!!!"  
  
"Yes I suppose you do," Goten sighed, 'Man!' he thought 'why now of all times?!' "It started before even I was born, Freiza, Cell, King Cold, and the Ginu Force all swore revenge on the strongest in this family. You are her. Your grandpa and my father Goku saw this when you were born so he started training you immediately for the challenge you would one day face.  
  
"Your brother John also sensed something about you so he got all of his friends from school to help protect and train you until you reached your full potential. Everyone started making drills, which you have followed all of your life, to keep you safe and sound. We knew that Goku was the only one who kept the evils away because of his pure heart and childlike innocence when he wasn't in battle, Goku was so proud to have you for a grandchild that he even trained twice as hard with you.  
  
"You were always Dad's favorite and.............." Jasmine nodded off from the lack of sleep she'd been getting.   
  
A flash of the Future...   
  
_Jasmine jumped up and looked around carefully, John was lying dead by her and Pan and Gohan were lying side by side a ways out into the field. She walked out of the field all of her senses trained on one thing, Carismo's power. She started flying and was suprised with the power that flowed through her, the feeling of complete control of her power._  
  
The present...  
  
Jasmine Jerked erect suddenly, another dream! She was beginning to tire of this endless dream, ".....When Goku died we knew that your life was once again in danger so we started coming up with battle plans, Damien and Alec are alert and ready to help John and Pan defend you until the death and then some," Goten finished the story and went back to his battle plan without a word knowing that she'd go off by herself to think for a while.   
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
Is it true? Is Jasmine the most powerful of all of the fighters? Would John, Pan, Alec, and Damien really defend her to the death? And what about these visions that Jasmine keeps having? where will this all lead? Find out on the next Chapter of DragonBall AG "A demon surfaces" 


	5. A Demon Surfaces

Chapter 5  
  
A Demon Surfaces   
  
Jasmine never went back to school after that, She just refused to. Her time was spent training in the time capsule for the 3 days that she was allowed, She had never been allowed in there before but now she was being so stubborn that not even Vegeta could argue with her. When she even wanted to go into 500 times normal gravity..."NO WAY YOU CAN NOT GO IN THERE YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!! IF YOU GO IN THERE I'LL...I'LL...I'LL..."  
  
"YOU'LL WHAT GRANDPA VEGETA?! I WANT TO TRAIN IN 500 TIMES GRAVITY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!!! NOT YOU NOT DAD NOT MOM NOT UNCLE GOHAN OR UNCLE TRUNKS AND ESPECIALLY NOT AUNT VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUNG LADY IF I WANT TO STOP YOU I WILL!!!!! NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THAT GRAVITY CAPSULE YOU GOT THAT?!?!"  
  
"NO I DON'T GOT THAT I'VE GOT THE FACT THAT NO ONE AND NOTHING IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM GOING IN THERE!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO STUBBORN YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING HURT OR WORSE!! KILLED!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! THAT ENDED WHEN GRANDPA GOKU DIED!!!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ALRIGHT YOU CAN TRAIN IN THE GRAVITY CAPSULE BUT DON'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU'RE KILLED!"   
  
A flash of the future...   
  
_Jasmine looked around and chuckled, Carismo was close...she looked into an alley and saw him threatening Android 17, she landed and blasted him right in the back, her power so great that it threw him into a wall. Turning around and seeing who it was Carismo grinned and began powering up..._  
  
The Present...   
  
One day Jasmine was out in the woods training when she saw a young boy, his bright green eyes seemed to look right into her thoughts and his shoulder length black hair was wild and yet carefully kept. He looked at her and smiled, "Hi I'm Carismo and you are?"  
  
"Jasmine, but do do yourself a favor and don't get in my way," she snarled, recognizing the name Carismo at once, "I don't take kindly to people who get in my way when I'm training." She couldn't help but notice that he WAS kinda cute, but then, she had a knack for liking muscular boys...after all Alec was the strongest and yet the gentlest in the whole school.  
  
"Well! Aren't we unpolite today," he chuckled, "Perhaps you'll think better about being polite when I kick your (**A.N.** There will be no profanity used in this fic, sorry)..."  
  
"Bring it on you filthy son of a " She said powering up a ways, her green eyes flashing...  
  
"Fine." He replied laughing and powering up as well.  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
Well Carismo has finally come around, just as in the dream but this time Jasmine is ready, maybe all of that training and stubborness payed off, but then again maybe not. Will Jasmine be able to beat Carismo? What will Carismo do if she can? What about the rest of the Fighters? Find out on the next Chapter of DragonBall AG Now just so you know this is going to be a different version of DBAG, it will be told by Carismo himself and will tell his thoughts and feelings on what he was sent to do. don't miss the next chapter called "Carismo's Regret" 


	6. Chapters 6 7 and 8

Hi my name is Carismo, I'm here to inform you that this is a different type of Chapter in DBAG, I'll be telling my version and when I can no longer say what happens Jasmine and Vegeta will take over...in chapter 9 the story will once again show all of us and won't be told by anyone inparticular.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Carismo's Regret I landed on earth and looked around, hm such a nice planet...too bad I had to destroy it. I walked into the woods to the place I was supposed to stay and lay low in safety...little did I know that wouldn't be safe for long...a couple of days after I landed I heard a noise coming from a little further into the woods, I walked up and there, in a clearing, was the first ever earth girl I saw, her hair was long and unnaturaly golden and her eyes were emerald green and flashed with a smouldering fire that you were afraid to go near. I decided to try being polite..."Hi my Name is Carismo...and you are?"  
  
She seemed suprised at my name but recovered almost immediately and said, "Jasmine and do yourself a favor and stay out of my way I don't take kindly to people interrupting my training!"  
  
Ahhhhh Jasmine huh? well that was the girl I was sent to kill so I'd better challenge her, "Well aren't we unpolite today, well we'll see how polite you are when I get through with you!" I said cockily.  
  
"Bring it on you filthy son of a " I just laughed at her incredibly rude reply and began powering up. We were ready to start the battle and she powered up a blast but before she could throw it a blast hit me square in the back from someone behind me I looked at Jasmine knowing that I'd never have a chance to win her respect and learn to like her and to my suprise I felt regret for this...then I fell to my knees and then to the ground...right before everything went black I was dimly aware of a figure standing over me...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vegeta's Anger   
  
I was working in the shed chopping wood when I felt the presence of two power sources, I was still steamed about losing yet another argument with Jasmine and didn't pay any attention to the power until I recognized one as Jasmines. I flew there as fast as I could and landed just in time to see a young boy challenging Jasmine I powered up and blasted him from behind just in time but before I could kill him Jasmine put herself between the boy and me saying that if I wanted him I'd have to go through her...I glared at her but what could I do? Jasmine was much more powerful and I couldn't get to the boy without going through her...Angry and confused I flew off...   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jasmine's Decision   
  
I was so preoccupied with my thoughts about Carismo that I didn't even notice my Grandpa standing behind him as I powered up until it was too late and my grandpa had blasted him...the way Carismo looked up at me was unbearable...I shut my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again and looking at Grandpa Vegeta. I knew by the way he was charging up that he was going to kill Carismo and right before Carismo fell I appeared between him and Grandpa Vegeta..."Grandpa Vegeta if you want Carismo you'll have to go through me!" I shouted defiantly.  
  
"Don't be a fool he would have killed you Jasmine!!!"  
  
"I don't care let him try but you won't get to him now Grandpa!"  
  
When my grandpa left I knelt by Carismo's side and gently layed a hand on his chest...he was still breathing so that was a plus...I picked him up and flew to a nearby cave that I knew of...placing Carismo on a cot that I had brought in there I took a wet cloth and placed it on his head. then I flew out to find a few herbs that I knew of...when I came back Carismo was consious but barely. He barely recognized me as I bandaged his wound and smiled grimly to myself...if this young boy was destined to kill me when he couldn't even stand one of my grandpa's attacks then Freiza and the others were in big trouble.  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
Why did Jasmine save Carismo? Why didn't Carismo kill Jasmine as soon as he new who she was? Whats with Jasmine's TLC? find out on the next chapter of DBAG..."Carismo has feelings?" 


	7. Carismo has Feelings?

Chapter 9  
  
Carismo Has Feelings?  
  
When Carismo woke up again Jasmine was standing there looking at him, "You little !!!!" he said with Venom lacing his voice.  
  
"Hey! I could have left you to my Grandpa you dumb !!!" She growled, "So just shut up!!!!"  
  
"I was sent to kill you you know and I'll do it too as soon as I get better!" Carismo snapped.  
  
"You can have your fight with me if you'll leave my family alone Carismo..." She said remembering the dreams.  
  
"Whatever!" He growled before falling unconsious from a blow to the head issued by Alec.  
  
"What a !" Alec cried, then calmed down, "Jas honey you get some rest, I'll watch Carismo ok?"  
  
"Ok Alec I'll see you in a bit," she said, too tired to argue. She walked over to a second cot and layed down on it, falling asleep almost as soon as she lay down. A Vision of the Future... Jasmine grinned evily, Carismo had killed her family and friends and now he had to pay... Her eyes glinted like cold steel as she watched him power up...he was no match for her and they both knew it, then why.....it donned on her suddenly. OF COURSE!!! Carismo was summoning the dragon and wishing Cell, Frieza and Majin Buu back!!!...he saw her eyes go suddenly wide and laughed his evil laugh. "Yes young Jasmine I AM bringing them back!! and there's nothing you can do about it!!!!" His laughter rang through the deserted streets The Present... Jasmine woke up screaming and glared over at Carismo who looked at her and smiled suddenly, "I'm sorry If I hurt your feelings earlier Jasmine..." he began but she cut in  
  
"Shut up you swine now I know your true plan on earth and besides how would you know what feelings are? you don't have any!!"  
  
He looked hurt and for a second she regretted her words but only for a second 'What is this?' she thought, bewildered 'the only feeling he has in the dream is hate and anger and a little of insane joy! How can he have feelings?'  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
What is this? Carismo has Feelings? Is he just faking? if not, who's the one in her dreams? is it a different version of Carismo? Find out on the next chapter of DragonBall AG Goku Talks to Jasmine One Last Time!!! 


End file.
